


Close to You

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry and Ginny share a special night together on the night before Christmas Eve.





	Close to You

Title: Close to You  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: H/G  
Rating: Explicit   
Word Count: 3205  
Notes: This was inspired by the artwork Spellbound by reallycorking. Also, a big thanks to the one-of-a-kind Vixx! :)

When Harry asked Ginny what she wanted for Christmas, the answer was simple. 

"I want you," she said. 

"You already have me." He smiled, and touched her cheek. 

"No. I want just you. Nothing else. No presents, no party, nothing." She leaned close, trailing her fingertips along his cheekbones. His heart rate doubled, and he leaned in to grab her mouth. She let him have it for a moment, tasting the remnants of that evening's wine, before she lightly moved her head back. She looked into his eyes, so full of love and want, and felt her own heart rate increase. The lights from the Christmas tree were reflected in his glasses.

"Let's tell everyone not to come tonight," she said. She lifted the glasses from his nose, folded them and set them on the table next to the sofa. Then she combed her fingers through his perennially tousled hair, following the shape of his head and massaging his scalp. 

"They'll be here in less than an hour," he said, but she could see his resolve was weakening. He was an open book when it came to his feelings for her. She was his Kryptonite, like Superman in those Muggle comic books Hermione had given Ron one year for Christmas; she was his one weakness.

And he was hers. 

She leaned forward, tracing her tongue along the rim of his mouth. He held her waist, lightly stroking her sides. "Make a fire, get a bottle of wine, and put on some music," she said. "I'll owl Ron and Hermione, and mum and dad. We'll tell them we're not feeling well, and we'll see them tomorrow night at the Burrow." 

He smiled against her mouth. "It has been too long," he murmured. 

"Far too long," she agreed. "But tonight it will be just us." 

"Just us." 

"Meet me back here in twenty minutes." Reluctantly but with a sense of anticipation, she peeled herself away from his body. She left him with one more lingering kiss, cradling his face in her palms. He groaned from somewhere deep within his throat. 

"Make it fifteen," he said, grabbing her hand before she could move away.

"I'll make it ten," she replied. "And I'll expect you to be naked when I get back." 

"The same goes for you, love. And put on some of that perfume." 

In their bedroom, she wrote two quick notes and gave them to her owl, Barnaby, who promptly took off into the swirling white flakes of snow. Then she stripped off her clothes and applied modest dabs of Harry's favorite perfume to her wrists and neck, the space between her breasts, the inside of her elbows, and behind her knees. She released her hair from its ponytail and shook it around her shoulders. It fell around her face wildly, like a lion's mane. Her nipples were hard with anticipation; she fingered them lazily while looking at herself in the mirror on top of her dresser. 

Tears rimmed her eyes, but she wiped them away. Then she performed the Contraceptive Charm, and went to join Harry. 

Downstairs Harry had put on some soft jazz music, and had set up a bottle of wine with two crystal glasses on the table next to the sofa. He was sitting on the throw rug in front of a roaring fire; naked as the day he was born. She paused to admire the taut, well-defined muscles of his chest and his pectorals, courtesy of Quidditch, and she followed the trail of hair from his navel to the growing erection between his legs. His cock was magnificent. When they'd first started having sex, she'd even wondered how on earth it would fit inside her. But it fit perfectly. She would have expected nothing less.

"I can't believe you're mine," Harry said as she approached, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Believe it," she said, and dropped to her knees next to him. "I love you so much, Harry." 

"I love you more." 

She climbed into his lap, straddling him while taking his face between her fingertips. He moved his arms up and caught her hair in his hands. His erection tickled her, and she allowed him to tease her lips with his tongue. For a long time, all they did was explore each other's mouths. Then Ginny bent the knee of her right leg and pulled herself flush against his groin. He dropped one hand down her back, cupping it lightly over her bum. 

"I love that you have freckles on your bum," he said, flicking his tongue against her teeth. 

She smiled. "To think I used to hate my freckles." 

Then Harry positioned himself between her legs and moved inside her. Her hips rose to meet his cock, and her warm, wet cunt wrapped around him eagerly. "Oh fuck, oh yes...," she breathed, riding him slowly, enjoying every thrust of his cock inside her. It felt like she was bathed in warm bubbles. "Harry, tell me something." 

"What?" 

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" He dropped his head to her chest, his breathing fast and hot. He caught her right nipple in his mouth and gave it a tug. 

She gasped, biting her lip while he sucked her nipple as if it was his favorite sweet candy. "How does it feel knowing that, right now, we're as close as two people can possibly be?"

"It feels pretty bloody amazing." He shifted his attention to her other breast, while she cupped her hands around his bum and pushed him up into her as hard as she could. "Yet somehow it doesn't feel close enough. Oh...oh, Ginny!!!" 

"Wait for me, Harry!" 

"I wish I could...oh, fuck!" He spilled himself inside her, and his erection withered as he slipped out of her. He eased her down onto her back and propped himself on his left elbow, gazing into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, touching her face. His eyes were sad; he could see the disappointment on her face, even as she tried to disguise it. They almost always climaxed together, and it was jarring on those rare instances when they didn't.

"It's fine," she murmured. "I always want it to be good for you." 

"Just being with you is good for me, Gin." He bent to kiss her, while one hand found its way between her legs. With loving fingers, he stroked her while his thumb found her clit. "You have the most beautiful body, and you make me so hot. Now I want to help do for you what you did for me."

She hissed as he pressed down on the swollen nub between her legs. She could feel the pressure building as the blood rushed to her cunt, drawn to the swirling of his fingers. It was going to be big. "Oh yes, it's almost here...Oh. Fuck. Oh. Har—rryyy!!" The juices exploded out of her, all over his hand. 

The fire crackled and popped in the grate as he settled his body on top of hers, and gazed intently into her eyes, as if he were trying to decipher something behind them. Then a mysterious, soft smile flickered across his face. "Let's have some wine," he said, finally. He peeled a stray lock of hair away from her forehead. 

"Sounds great." She smiled, lazily tracing a fingertip down the arch of his cheekbone to his chin. He kissed her, then eased himself up and went to get the wine while she sat up, performing a quick cleaning charm on the rug. "You know you have a gorgeous ass, Potter." 

"The feeling is mutual." He grinned as he brought over two glasses of wine, handed her one and then sat down beside her. He held up his glass. "A toast, to our gorgeous asses." 

She giggled, and then they clinked glasses and took a sip. "To your beautiful eyes," she continued. 

"And to every last freckle on your perfect body." 

"My body is far from perfect." 

"You ought to see it from where I'm sitting." 

From the tone of his voice, she had no doubt that he believed every word he said. He was almost defensive, bristling at the thought that she could think of herself as any less than perfect. She loved him for that. 

"I've always thought I was a bit...boyish," she said. 

"Not possible." His eyes traveled down the length of her body, over her breasts, down her stomach and across her legs, which were folded beneath her and to the side. He put his hand on her upper thigh and stroked it in small circles, while easing his fingers closer to the tight red curls between her legs. He edged closer, the tip of his hard cock tickling her skin. "You couldn't be more beautiful even if you tried." 

She smiled softly, feeling a cascade of warmth that had nothing to do with the fire. Lifting the glass to her mouth, she took a sip, only to feel it being taken from her fingers as soon as the tangy, fruity liquid touched her lips. She recognized the intensity and passion in his eyes; eyes that were impossibly green and impossibly sexy. "What?" she said softly, even as her heart fluttered. 

"I think you know what," he said with a wicked smile. There was a predatory look on his face that thrilled her. She watched as he put down his glass next to hers and then, without touching her, he bent his head and took her left breast in his mouth, sucking gently. 

All rational thought left her, and it was all she could do not to grab him and force him inside her. Bracing herself on her arms, she dropped her head back and arched her chest forward to give him more room; her hair tickled the curve of her bum. He pulled his lips back, his teeth still holding her nipple, and he gave it a mild tug. 

"So beautiful," he murmured. As his mouth left her and the air hit her wet nipple, she gasped, but then his mouth was on her other nipple, while his hand covered her left breast, kneading it like soft dough. A deep burning sensation started in her belly, boiling up into her chest, and she emitted a deep primal groan as he eased her down onto her back and his lips traveled the length of her torso. His tongue flicked into her inverted navel, his hands cupping her waist. 

"Harry..." She said, her voice sounding disembodied, as if it were floating around somewhere above her. "Harry, I want you." 

"I want you, too, love." 

"No, I want you now. Make love to me." 

Then he looked up, his brilliant green eyes dark with desire, and she knew he was going to make her wait for it. He was going to torture her. She groaned again, frustration rising within her. But he only smiled, and bent his head to kiss her in the spot just above her tight red curls. The blood rushed there, to the touch of his lips. 

"Sometimes I really hate you, Potter," she muttered, as his mouth made the return trip up her stomach to her breasts, and then her neck, and finally her mouth. As he stretched to his full length and rested his body over hers, with the full force of his erection pressing against her wetness; his cock was throbbing, pulsing, and urging her on. 

"Go with that feeling," Harry said, flicking his tongue inside her ear. He nudged her with his cock, but still refused to enter her. She curled her fingers around his shoulders, kneading the cords of his taut muscles. He didn't play Quidditch as much as he used to, but the intense Auror training certainly made up for it. She stroked the length of his back, along his spine and thrilled to the feeling of his body quivering under her touch. 

"You know, sometimes I lock the door at work and make myself come, thinking of you," he whispered hotly in her ear. 

"You do not," she said; although the idea of him masturbating in his Auror uniform almost made her come on the spot. 

"I do so. I think about you all the time, Gin. Every second. It just about drives me to distraction." His mouth sucked the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "It's a wonder I ever get anything done." He kissed the hollow between her collarbones. "Do you make yourself come when you're alone?"

"Every day." She felt him smile against her throat. "I come before I even get out of bed in the morning."

"Come for me now, Gin. I want to watch you." Pushing himself up with his hands, he crouched between her open legs. His erection was impressive, the veins popping out along the shaft. He was stroking it, his eyes locked on hers. 

It didn't take long. Within seconds, she came for him; and he reciprocated almost immediately. He threw his head back and roared her name. 

"Oh fuck, that was hot," she purred. Sweat beaded on her hairline. "What do you say we just skip the holiday altogether and stay here?" 

His smile was wicked, his eyes mischievous. "Weasley, I like the way you think. In fact, I'd like to give you your present right now." 

She sat up, and watched him stalk across the room. He went to the Christmas tree, which was dancing with green, red, and gold fairy lights. Then he knelt down, and she saw his cock hanging between his legs. His back straightened, as if he knew she was watching him. He looked over his shoulder. 

"You like that, do you, you dirty little witch?" He winked, while his hands curled around a small package nestled beneath the lowest tree branches.

"You know I like it. I like everything about you." 

He brought the package to her, and knelt beside her. He set it in her hands. "Would you like to be my wife?" There was a twinge of vulnerability in his voice; his throat moved as he swallowed. She grasped that there was something inside him that actually thought there was a chance she would refuse him. As if that were possible. 

Ginny looked at the box in her hands, which were trembling. The only sound was the beating of her heart, the crackle of the fire, and the sensual tones of jazz. She found herself almost afraid to open it. This was everything she had ever wanted, the moment she had dreamed about countless times; could it possibly live up to what she'd created in her mind? Yes, she decided, and she lifted the lid. The ring was exquisite; how could it not be, it was from him. 

"Ginny?" His voice was anxious, and she realized that it had been several minutes since he'd asked her the question. 

"It's perfect," she said, and then raised her eyes. "You're perfect." 

He grinned, relieved. "Hardly." 

"You ought to see it from where I'm sitting." She winked.

"So does this mean...?" Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"What do you think it means?" she said, and then she lifted the ring from the box and handed it to him. "Put it on me." 

"Say it first." 

"You already know my answer." 

"But I want to hear you say it."

She put her hands flush against his chest, and kissed him. She moved into his lap. "Yes." 

He slipped the ring onto her waiting finger, and then rolled her onto her back. His eyes reflected the eagerness of the erection now urgently pushing against her thighs. "It fits." 

"Of course it does." She grabbed his cock and positioned it over her center. Slowly he lowered himself into her, his erection fitting perfectly inside her. Almost immediately he began to thrust, his body nearly convulsing with the effort. Knowing that he would almost certainly come before her, Ginny feverishly worked her clit. Seconds later he emptied himself, and she did the same. Then he rolled onto his back, his erection slipping out of her. 

"I'm bloody exhausted," he sighed, as she curled against him with her head on his chest. He played with her hair while her fingers traced small patterns on his stomach. "Sex with you is a bigger workout than anything the Aurors can throw at me." 

"Are you hinting that you'd like to make this part of your regular workouts?" 

He chuckled. "Are you saying you'd do it?"

"Hmm, well I think we can figure something out. But right now, let's just sleep." 

Harry Accio'd a blanket, which he then pulled up over the two of them. "Sleep is good," he said, and kissed her. Then they drifted off. 

* * * 

Ginny woke to the sight of white swirling flakes falling outside the living room window. Snow was piled on the windowsill. The music had stopped, but the charmed fire continued to burn. She was spooned against Harry, and he was hard again, even as he slept soundly with his arm over her waist. 

"Amazing," she murmured, and wiggled her bum against his erection. He grunted, and then his arm abruptly tightened around her stomach. 

"Are you trying to drive me mad?" he murmured, his voice heavy with sleep. 

"That depends, is it working?" 

"Mm, like a charm." 

She snuggled closer to him. "What time is it?" 

"Time for more sex." 

"I was hoping you'd say that." She giggled as he rolled her on top of him. His erection was flush against her stomach, and she leaned forward to rub her wet cunt against his balls, biting her lip against the waves of prickly heat that rushed through her veins. 

She eased herself down his legs and took his erection in her hands, holding her left hand on the base and massaging his balls while her right hand moved slowly up and down the shaft. It throbbed against her palm. "A miracle of nature," she murmured, fingering the tip and going underneath the foreskin. He hissed, and his hips bucked impatiently. 

"Easy, there." She smiled. "I want to enjoy this." 

"Oh God, Gin..." His hands curled into fists, grabbing at the rug, and his neck muscles went taut. "I can't take it...I need you, I need you now." 

"This was so worth the wait," she went on, ignoring his pleas. "The way you feel inside me, Harry, I can't even describe it with words." 

"Then don't. Just fuck me." 

"It's like...I'm high on the most powerful drug in the world. I feel invincible. I feel whole." She raised herself up on her knees, positioning the tip of his cock at her glistening entrance. Then he watched, his eyes dark with hunger as his member disappeared between her legs. 

"Just like that," Harry moaned, his hands following the slope of her waist as she ground herself against him. "Yes, just like that..." 

She rode him hard, until they both came in an explosion of heat, calling each other's names. Then she fell limp against him, and he pulled the blanket over their sweaty bodies. He kissed her hair. 

"Happy Christmas, love." 

"Happy Christmas, Harry," she echoed, and then drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
